It Started with a Kiss
by intricate.bella
Summary: Ryan and Marissa don't know each other. After they meet in a club, things happen... a lot of ratedM material.


_(Author's Note: This story contains very graphic sexual activity!Do not read, if you are easilydisturbed by SEX, cause there is a lot of it in thisone-shot.Please note, that I will notbe continueing withthis fan fiction. Nevertheless, I would love to hear your opinions after you read it. So please review! I mighteventually continue on, if it's whatyou guys really want...)

* * *

_

**Chapter One&&Only

* * *

**

She was sitting directly on top of the counter, in the club. Music pounding in his ears, he willed himself to talk to the proud and graceful girl, that sat one leg tangled with the other, as they hung over the rim of the counter. The beautiful twenty-one year old girl, to him, had no name, no personality, no hobbies to him- yet. But that was only because he had been staring at her from the moment his eyes fell onto her. Everything from her gracious moves, and her harmonious laugh turned him on. Not to say, that he hadn't screwed seriously since his last girlfriend, back in Chino, Theresa. Ryan had moved to Newport in order to pursue a business training offer, on one of the biggest Newport companies. He left Theresa with a small kiss, as he constantly remembered her teary eyes, and pleads to stay back. He couldn't do that- he felt, for some reason that his life belonged in Newport, and that he had nothing holding him back in Chino, even his girlfriend.

He relished his gaze at the girl. She was so confident, and happy. Everything the bartender had told her, made her laugh. Ryan figured that he was probably whispering sweet nothings to her, and flirting with her dreamily- like any guy would. The thought made the short hairs on his neck sliver up, as he glared at the bartender, who was cleaning out cups, and offering the beautiful girl somethings to drink. The girl, unable to refuse took just one, as she held it in her hand taking minimal sips from it.

Ryan couldn't take it any more. This girl was so enchanting, that he couldn't help himself. He went up slowly to the bar, as he sat down on one of the high stools beside her. He looked at her meaningfully, barely removing his gaze from her eyes, "Wanna dance?" He asked her. Her eyes flared with excitement,

"I thought you'd never ask." She laughed, as she walked up with him, "I saw you watching me for practically the entire night.." She admitted, with a confident grin, as she started to move her hips to the music, shyly at first. Crowds of people seemed to be pushing them together, and the girl could barely refuse. Before they knew it, they were dancing very closely. Ryan, got entirely bored of this innocent dancing. He turned the girl around, as her back faced him. She smiled as she realised what he was doing, and they quickly readjusted. The girl placed one hand over her shoulder, wrapping it seductively on Ryan's neck. Their two bodies were moving harmoniously to the rhythmic beat of the music, as the girl was pressing her butt against his sensitive spot. The girl, like a paper doll, was moving her hips in all directions, brushing against Ryan's body as they grinded together. Ryan, unable to resist placed his lips on the active girl's neck, as to not keep her bored. Swirling his tongue around on her bare neck, he then started to run his fingers up and down the side of her body, smiling when he felt her muscles tightening, and her grasp aroung his neck hardening. Once the song ended, and a convenient slow song boomed out of the speakers, Ryan turned the girl around again, wrapping his arms around her waist, as he pulled this unknown girl closer, and closer- so close that not even a molecule could squeeze between them.

Ryan was turned on by the fact, that the girl's breasts were pressing against his chest, and that the girls hips were nestled on his. The girl looked up, her big, beady eyes looking up at the taller boy, "I haven't seen you here before." She said, whispering into Ryan's ear, so that he would hear her, "Who are you anyway? I haven't seen such a great dancer here in a while.." She smiled, as she pulled away, and settled with looking up at him deeply.

"Yeah, it's my first time at the club." He said grinning, "Who knew I'd meet such a beautiful girl.." He said cheesily, "I'm Ryan.. who are you?" He felt obliged to take care of the strand of hair, that was covering her beautiful, glossy eyes.

"I'm Marissa." She said simply, as she pulled even closer to him- not knowing if it were possible. The song soon hushed, and finished. They continued to drizzle along dancing, even getting a crowd every once in a while for a few hours. They trudged off the dance floor, breathless, as they seated themselves by the bar,

"Back where we started then, eh?" The girl smiled at him. Ryan smiled back, as he started to retrieve his wallet.

"What do you want to drink- I'm buying?" He added, grinning.

"Actually.." She quirked an eyebrow, "I had something else on mind." She bit her lip seductively, "I have a suite upstairs.." She tormented him with a small grin,

"Are you bragging, or inviting me over?" Ryan tried to keep a straight face, as his entire body was getting as excited as a schoolboy's. The girl, Marissa, seemed to see right through him, as she took her sweet time in speaking.

"Both, depending on how you look at it." She winked giggling, "Come on.. I'll give you a tour." She said slowly, as she hopped off her stool, at the exact moment Ryan did. They both laughed, as they realised their bodies were even closer then they were before. Marissa raised an eyebrow, as a small smile curled into the sides of her lips.

Ryan followed her out of the club, into the front foyer. A panel of stairs was hidden behind a door, that could only be opened with Marissa's V.I.P. card. She flashed the card in front of Ryan's face, as she swiped the locked door, and opened it. Once they climbed the stairs, she went down a few hallways, after what seemed a labyrinthe, and she came to her door, embossed with the numbers 269. Ryan, obviously surprised by her choice smiled, and Marissa leaned against the door, before opening it.

"I hope you're completely aware of what you're getting yourself into.." Marissa said slowly, looking up tentatively, licking her lips. She turned around, after Ryan's nod, and swung the door open. She entangled her fingers with his, as she pulled him into the room. Once Ryan had trampled in, Marissa kicked the door closed, as she pressed him against the wall. She grabbed his shirt with both hands, with a firm grip, as she urged his mouth open with her tongue. She observed the new territory with her tongue, and she smiled gently when she made her very first encounter with Ryan's tongue. She gently caressed it with her own, as she felt up the walls of his mouth. Ryan, starting to get uncomfortable, being pinned up against the wall, switched places, as he surprised her by doing the same. He kissed her hard, sucking on the bottom of her lip, as she sucked on the top of his. Marissa then pushed him away lightly, as she made her way into the mouth of the room, expecting the dumbstruck Ryan simply standing there. The room was beautiful. A typical suite of its kind- well furnished, and at the end of the hallway, a door with a small sign on it, 'DO NOT DISTURB'. Ryan laughed, understanding the wholeness of it all.

Ryan's eyes made their way down Marissa's sexy body. The club had really consumed most of it, and now, it was like she was naked. She had a V-neck silky halter top on, exposing the midriff, and a tiny little skirt that seemed entirely flimsy, and extremely easy to slide off.

Marissa turned around and smiled, "You think I'm hot now.." She smiled, shaking her head, "Come on. You don't think I'll fuck you here, do you?" She said, looking around at the room, full of couches and coffee tables, and windows and more.

"Anything would be nice." Ryan said quickly, as he followed her into the room. It was huge, barely furnished, with a giant bed in the midst of the emptiness. A small cabinet with a CD player was in the far corner.

"Sit." She ordered, raising an eyebrow. She made her way to the cabinet, as she pressed a few buttons, and a throng of perfect make-out songs filled the air. Marissa turned around and bit her lip, as she smiled, barely able to contain herself, seeing the eager Ryan sitting on the edge of the bed. "Let's do this slooowlyy.." She said extra-slow, pushing on Ryan's every button. She could see that he was getting quite impatient. She hovered over him, as she gave him a small kiss on the lips, before she tore of his shirt. Ryan looked shocked by the outwardness of it all- never had a girl been so.. frisky. He loved it! Ryan was about to take his turn, and take off her top, but she slapped his hand away, "Not yet, sugar." She said simply, kissing his again, their tongues mingling uncontrollably. Once she got really bored, she started to unbuckle his belt. She could see him getting hard underneath his pants, and she simply smiled, loving that she turned him on. After successfully taking off his belt, she started to unbutton, and unzipper his pants. Ryan, with a certain urgency was arching his back in excitement, as his sensitive spot started to throb in desire. Once she kicked away his pants, he was left in his boxers, on the edge of the bed. She decided to have fun with this one. She pushed him downon the bed, as she went down on her knees, and grabbed the edge of Ryan's boxers with her teeth. She started to pull them down slowly. It soon revealed his entire hardness.

She giggled, "You are quite the impatient one.." She shook her head, "I'm not even going to cut to the chase, yet." She grinned. Ryan looked up at her pleadingly, he wanted her so bad. He had gotten the hots for her, since the beginning of the night, and ever since, he had been wondering what she looks under the little clothes she had on. She smirked, as she stepped away a bit, starting to move her entire body to the music slowly, as she slid off her mini-skirt, exposing her practically bare bottom, that was sollely covered by a lacy, black thong.

"You might as well do without." He said, grinning. He realised that the thong was barely an excuse for underwear. It showed all the parts he yearned to see anyway.

"Patience, doll." She whispered, as she did a little move, bending down right in front of him, and pulling back up slowly. She turned around, "Did you like that?" She giggled, as she started to tease her shirt, almost peeling it off. This time, it showed her plump, round, and perfect breasts hidden behind a snugly fit matching bra.

Her body in its entirety was beautiful. Ryan couldn't help but watch it, up and down, and back up. Her slim stomach was moving slightly to the music, as she was slowly approaching him with her long legs, and toned body. She started to dance around him, giving him an almost lap dance. She was pressing her almost bare ass against his hardness, "Touch me, wherever you want.." She said, smiling to herself intently. She knew she was taunting Ryan with every swift motion of her body against his.

"You're talking as if I haven't ever done this before.." Ryan said, a little offended.

"Oh please." She dryly, "So what if you've had it? You haven't had it in a while, or else you wouldn't be getting so excited!" Marissa grinned, as she felt Ryan's touch against her skin. She closed her eyes, in pleasure of the sensation as she continued to rub herself against Ryan's perfectly erected penis. She moaned, at how skilfully Ryan's hands worked against her body, touching her at her most sensetive spots, which made her shiver in ecstasy. After a few minutes of this teasing, Marissa felt hot enough to begin.. She turned to Ryan, as she hovered on his lap, her knees a part, so that her knees fell beside the ending of his leg. Their faces were close, and she too, felt like she couldn't wait any longer, "Please, contain yourself, when I say, I think I'm ready." She said, as a second later, she pushed Ryan toward that bed, and started to kiss him hard. It didn't take him long to unbutton her bra, and take it off, nor did it take long to slide of her precious thong, fully exposing her to this- well, stranger. Ryan turned her over, as he started to observe her every curve, keeping a straight stare at her breasts. He took them in his hands, rubbing them, caressing them. He bent his head down, so that he could feel her hard nipples in his mouth. She was moaning in pleasure, as he nipped at her bare breast, while gently caressing the other with his fingertips. She was arching her back, so that he would take more of her breast into his mouth, which was barely possible.

Oddly enough, after becoming such a dominant role in this activity, she felt so vulnerable to Ryan's every touch. Once he started to kiss down her stomach, she stopped him, pushing his chin up to her lips. After switching places very randomly, and violently, Marissa grinned, as she slowly made her way down to Ryan's erection. As she looked at him seductively, he looked back at her hopefully- breathless just thinking about what she was going to do.

She was laying almost, at the end of the bed. She placed her head in between his legs, as she started to tease his long, hard, penis at first with her tongue, swirling it up and down the hardness. Once she knew he had enough of it, she placed the tip of his penis into her mouth, as she started to lick it gently, which slowly started to develop into sucking, which soon started to develop into a full, hardcore blow job, as she tried to place his entire manhood into her mouth. Ryan was moaning silently, gasping for breath- this chick Marissa really knew her stuff.., he thought.

In a couple of minutes of the entirety, Ryan was almost on the brink, and Marissa continued to suck all the harder. Finally, she felt the fluid ooze down her throat, as she prepared herself to lick it all up. Ryan was entirely breathless, after his first orgasm. Marissa smiled, as she made her way to his lips again, giving him a small taste of his own cum. She grinned, and let Ryan do the honours now.

He understood what she meant the exact moment she laid down, tired after her hard work. Ryan, just as slowly started to taunt her, kissing her lips at first, as he swirled his tongue around her vagina. She moaned gently, as he ran his tongue around her clit, applying a little more pressure every time. He pressed his tongue in between every fold of skin, as soon, he started to suck. First, he toyed with her clit, sucking on it intently, getting miraculous results from Marissa, as she pressed his head toward the opening of her vagina. Ryan laughed to himself, giving her the same, slow and tantalizing treatment. Unable to contain his excitement, he went in, as he started to suck on her opening, licking everything on it's way. Once her pussy was wet enough, and well-lubricated, he pushed two fingers into her vagina, as he started to pump, slowly at first, and then quicker, and quicker. By the end, when Marissa was nearing her orgasm, Ryan had been pumping so fast that the girl could barely breathe.

"Oh Ryan!" She shreiked, as her body undergoed her first orgasm of the long night. Ryan fell next to her, as she closed her eyes intently, kissing the man beside her gently. In between kisses, she muttered, "Man.. you're good." She said weakly.

A few minutes later, she raised her eyebrow, as she left the bed carelessly, as Ryan watched her naked body drift to the cabinet. She pulled out a toy, that was still neatly packaged. She grinned, as she showed it to Ryan. Somehow, the two read each other's mind. Marissa tore it out of the package, as she fell right beside Ryan.

She smiled tentatively, "I bet no other girl has ever suggested it before.." She said, looking at him wildly, "Bend over, baby." She said, and he, very obediently did just that. On the bed, he bent over widely, as she grinned deeply, "Have you ever ass-fucked, Ryan?" She asked, and before he could reply, the vibrator was on high, being thrusted in and out of his ass. Marissa was grinning, as he moaned in pleasure. Seeing that it was a little too uneffective for her liking, she herself bent over, and allowed Ryan to do the pleasures.

Before putting the vibrator into her vagina, he kissed her inner thighs, and made his way up to her vagina. She smiled, and grinned, until finally he got down to business. Ryan placed the vibrator inside of her, as he quickly made his way to her ass. She was bent over as much as she could possibly bend- and she was already enjoying the effects of the vibrator, "Hurry." She pleaded, as she was moaning in delight. Ryan slowly entered her from behind, as he started thrusting in and out, in and out. Marissa made for a quick orgasm, as she collapsed on the bed, Ryan taking out his penis, and the vibrator so that she could rest for a few minutes. While she cuddled next to him, for a few minutes, he was touching her vagina, tickling it with the tips of his fingers. "Mmm.." Marissa muttered, as she closed her eyes, almost ready for their next adventure.

Marissa turned around, and started to kiss Ryan passionately, entering his mouth, with her tongue. She rubbed her tongue against his, as she pressed her breasts again his chest, to turn him on. Indeed it did, as he started to rub her all over, holding her breasts in one hand, as he massaged and caressed her entire body. She was shivering in pleasure, underneath his touch.

Once she felt that she needed another orgasm, she rolled away from Ryan and walked back up to the single cabinet, as she smiled wryly. That cabinet seemed to hide all of her sweet belongings, as she took out a packaged condom. Ryan looked at her hopefully, as she bent down right in front of Ryan's penis. She was breathing hot air on his hardness, as soon, she couldn't resist- for the second time that night, she took it in his mouth, as she started licking around, sucking on his balls intently. Realising she was getting nothing out of this, she tore open the packaged condom, as she raised her eyebrow seductively at Ryan. She pulled the condom up on top of his hard penis, as she knelt over it. Slowly, she started to mount the long, solid sex tool. With a grin, she started to ride it, pushing him harder inside of her.

As she arched her back, Ryan's penis touched her g-spot. This made Marissa quiver with satisfaction, as Ryan continuously caressed Marissa's naked body. He loved the feeling of her hard handful of breasts, as he played with them, like a little boy.

Marissa was moaning and groaning in pleasure. Ryan was nearing the brink. When they both orgasmed, together, Marissa collapsed down beside Ryan, facing him, as she entangled her legs with his, moving them around, occasionally brushing up against his penis.

After their carnal pleasure, Ryan disposed of the condom that was full, as he went close to Marissa. They were both kissing tenderly, as Marissa looked at him wide-eyed.

"I'm in the mood for a shower.." She muttered, as she pulled herself from Ryan, pausing her strong desire, and pleasure. Ryan followed her excitedly, grasping her ass as he followed her into the bathroom. Marissa giggled at the feeling of Ryan's penis rubbing against her ass. She quickly locked the door behind her, as she pressed Ryan against it. She had a certain temptation to rub her entire body against Ryan's penis.. and she did. She felt Ryan's manhood hardening deeper and deeper.

She pulled him into the shower, as she bent down, licking his penis gently. She felt around with the tips of her fingers, as she reluctantly used his butt to pull herself up. While she was doing so, she wasn't afraid to brush her entire body against his. Ryan, obviously turned on by this, after turning on the shower quickly, impatiently, swung the girl against the shower wall, holding her pinned. He pushed her legs open with his one hand, as he slowly entered her again. Marissa muttered a gew words to him, as the water washed all of their sweat away.

Marissa was grasping Ryan's head, as she kissed him in a sence no other girl had down before. Marissa was somewhat dependant of Ryan's one hand, and the penis she was mounted on, or else she would go tumbling to the ground. Ryan started to thrust harder, and harder, making Marissa moan in pleasure,

"Oh, oh, oh Ryan.." She was starting to say in ecstacy, as she was reaching her next orgasm of the night, "Oh GOD.. RYAN!" She screamed, as Ryan started to play with her breasts, which made her go over board completely. Ryan pulled out in time, before his own little soldiers traveled in. Marissa, thankful for that, was playing with Ryan's penis with one hand, as they started kissing.

Marissa travelled down his neck, as she started to kiss his collarbone, swirling her tongue around his wet flesh. Then Marissa made her way to his ear, as she nipped at it. Marissa had kissed him anywhere she could have kissed him that night.. Ryan had done that same to her. After they left the shower - breathless - both Marissa and Ryan decided that they had had enough..

Marissa grinned as she slid on her thong again, leaving her top bare and beautiful. Ryan smiled, "Does that mean I have to keep my boxers off?" He asked, grinning.

"Well, it would be nice." She shrugged, as she went to kiss him again, pressing her body closely to his. "God.. I haven't had this much fun in a while.." Marissa muttered in between kisses. Ryan was feeling her up again, all the way down from her ass, and vagina to her breasts. She smiled, as she followed his cue, cherishing the moments she still had with his bare penis. She ran her fingers delicately all the way around it.

"You're getting wet.." Ryan said, as he felt around her pussy.

"That's cause you turn me on.." She said, muttering as she paused from the kiss, and attacked his lips again. She pushed Ryan to the bed again, as she knelt above him, her knees separating his legs. Her hands were cradling his face, as she swung her tongue around his mouth violently.

After a while, Marissa and Ryan pulled away with a final kiss, as they both hid underneath the covers. Marissa exhaled deeply, "I can't say it enough- wow." She breathed.

"Damn right.." Ryan said, as he pulled her waist closer to him, thus her whole body forced to move toward her. The two pulled the covers over each other, as they fell asleep, both smiling at the thought of the magical night.


End file.
